


Heart to Heart

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is there very briefly in the end, Chapter 9 Spoilers, F/M, Mentions of Sitri Eisner, Pre-Relationship, This is not a Shovel Talk, Vague references to Claude's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: After talking with Byleth in the Goddess Tower, Claude is pulled aside by Jeralt to have their own talk.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Free Day of Claudeleth Week.
> 
> It was this or an AU I've had on my mind in recent weeks. I put it to a vote and more people wanted to see this so I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

In all honesty, Claude didn’t expect much from the ball. 

Maybe some student gossip but he could get that from Hilda any day of the week. Sometimes even Lorenz if he’s careful with his eavesdropping.

But getting to dance with Teach and even have a private moment with her?

Maybe this night wasn’t too bad after all.

“Hey!”

Claude was pulled out of his thoughts from the deep voice calling out. He looked around and immediately spotted Jeralt the Blade Breaker leaning against the doorway with a flask filled with, Claude presumes, some kind of alcohol in his hand.

Claude just offered a friendly enough smile and wave before he attempted to rejoin the party.

“Oi, brat. I was talking to you.”

With that, Claude was stopped in his tracks. He looked up at the older man, Jeralt nodded towards somewhere and started to walk off with Claude quickly following.

Before long, the two are taking the stairs to the Monastery’s cemetery. Jeralt stops at one in particular. Claude isn’t too surprised which one it is when he reads the inscription on the stone.

_ Sitri Eisner _

Images flash in Claude’s mind of the whole mess with the Ashen Wolves and Aelfric. Teach had apparently told Jeralt everything that happened. Though even if she hadn’t, no way was Claude going anywhere near that topic with the man.

“You know..." 

Claude looked up at Jeralt.

" You sort of remind me of-”

“A younger version of you?”

Jeralt just looked at him before responding in a deadpan tone, “Not even close.”

“What I was actually going to say is that you sort of remind me a bit of Sitri. She was always very curious, refused to just accept simple answers, she could be quite stubborn and determined.”

“...Thanks?” Claude responded, unsure if he was being complimented or not

Jeralt took a swig from his flask before continuing, “One thing I wouldn’t say about her though? That she was subtle. At some point, she started following me around. Would often come up with excuses or say it was an amazing coincidence that we kept running into each other… sound familiar?”

Yes actually, it sounded very familiar and it was making Claude more than a little nervous.

It seemed that Jeralt was more observant than Claude gave him credit for since the older man took one look at him and sighed.

“Relax, I’m not here to threaten you if you hurt my daughter. Byleth’s an adult and more than capable of taking care of herself if something went wrong. What I am here for, is to thank you.”

“Huh?”

“You’re a smart kid, I’m sure you’ve noticed how much Byleth has changed since she first came here.”

Claude nods, how could he not notice? When she arrived, Teach barely reacted to anything and was always so stoic, it felt unnatural.

But she did seem to warm up as the months went by and then came that night the Deer rescued Flayn… and that smile.

Claude could feel his cheeks heat up from the memory.

“It took me a while to figure out what changed.” Jeralt continued

“I realized just how much she talked about you and the other brats. I don’t know why and how but clearly you all made some kind of impact on her… you especially. Out of all of your group, she likes talking about you the most.”

She… talks about him…? For a brief moment, Claude figured that it was just because he was House Leader for the Deer. Except, wouldn’t it make more sense if she talked about him to Rhea or the other professors and not her father?

“So... what has Teach said about me? If you don’t mind me asking?”

“Mostly class stuff that you shouldn’t know and I’m not going to tell you. Sometimes she’ll have a laugh about some scheme you pulled. Though lately… don’t tell her I told you this but she’ll bring you up and talk about how she wishes you’d open up to her more. Wondering what she has to do for you to realize you can trust her.”

“...Oh...”

When was the last time Claude could hear the phrase, “You can trust me” without feeling apprehensive?

Of course he wants to trust Teach, she’s been keeping him and the Deer alive throughout this year and she’s the only one he's come close to sharing his true aspirations. But then he remembers the family members, the servants, and the caretakers. All the people who he should have been able to trust only to be hurt and betrayed over and over.

“It’s not that easy is it? I understand… just know that she’ll be there for you when you’re ready to open up.”

The two stood in silence until Jeralt offered his flask to Claude. 

Normally, for obvious reasons, Claude would be hesitant to take a drink from someone. Though the idea that Jeralt would go through all this trouble to take Claude aside and thank him for helping Teach and then just poison him seemed a little paranoid even by his overly cautious standards.

Claude takes the flask and takes a swig from it…

Well it wasn’t poison… it was even worse.

He chokes and coughs and winces as the strong bitter taste lingers in his mouth. Claude couldn’t help but miss the spiced fruity wines of his homeland.

Jeralt just chuckled as he took the flask back, “Figures this stuff would be a little too strong for you. Couldn’t really picture you enjoying the hard stuff but I thought it didn’t hurt to offer.”

The older man sighed and placed a hand on Claude’s shoulder.

“Promise me that you’ll do your best to be there for Byleth. I can’t be there for her forever but at least she’ll have you and the rest of your group.”

To be honest, Claude still wasn’t entirely sure what he felt for Teach… but he did care in some way… and that smile definitely did things to him...

“...I promise.”

* * *

Everything went to flames, the next day.

Demonic Beasts on the Monastery grounds, students dead, and the other girl rescued with Flayn, Monica, revealed herself to be a monster by murdering Jeralt.

The promise Claude made to the man echoes in his head as he slowly approaches Byleth sobbing and kneeling next to her father’s body.

“Teach...”

She turns around and he sees that the rain has already mixed with her tears.

Claude offers his hand and helps Byleth up. She immediately embraces him and cries into his shoulders. Claude simply combs through her hair and assures her that he’ll be there for her… always

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
